


Forbidden

by Aeiouna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Secret Relationships/Forbidden Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Lance found himself nodding off to sleep as the commander droned on the rules of the Garrison. It wasn't like he didn't already know them, he had been so dead set on making it to the Garrison that he memorized every nook, every cranny, every rule and memo that there could be.

He didn't realize that he was practically snoring until there was an elbow poking him in the stomach. He jumped awake. "Ow, shit!"

"Sorry," Hunk whispered in his ear, "You were about passed out and drooling."

Lance rubbed his face with his hand and stretched. "Well, anyone would fall asleep at," he waved his hand in the general direction of the commander, "...that."

"You're the only one doing so," Hunk pointed out.

"Well that just means I'm the best cadet in the class, because I read the entire handbook already," Lance smirked.

Hunk just shook his head. "You're impossible, Lance."

Lance stood up and stretched as the class was let out. "But you love me for it."

Hunk stood up, following Lance with a shrug.

* * *

Though they had separate dorms, they were rarely apart. They either both crashed in Lance's dorm, or both crashed in Hunk's. They thought about asking to be moved to a joint dorm, but never got around to it.

Lance was sitting in the desk chair backwards, facing the bed where Hunk was sprawled out lazily. He rested his chin on the back. "Whatcha wanna do?"

Hunk looked over at him, the way his bangs flopped into his eyes due to the way his face was lying. He swallowed. He knew what he wanted to do, but it wasn't allowed. He had feelings for Lance, and had since they first met, but the Garrison strictly forbade fraternizing between cadets. Not that that stopped Lance from flirting with every girl in the place.

Every girl. That didn't make matters any better. Hunk wasn't a girl, Lance wouldn't give him that kind of attention. He sighed. "This is fine." He just wanted to be near Lance.

"Hunk, buddy?" Lance noticed how long it took him to respond. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Hunk waved him off. He didn't want to admit the truth, it hurt less that he just inherently knew that Lance was never going to like him that way.

"You can't lie," Lance sat up and shook his hair out of his eyes, "Not to me."

Hunk sat up, bunching up his shirt into his hands. A nervous habit. "There is something I want to do, but I can't. One, because it involves another cadet, and no clothes, and..." he was cut off by Lance whistling at him.

"Ooooh Hunky boy has a crush!" Lance was interested now. "Who is she?"

"That's part of the problem," Hunk looked down, "It's not a she."

Lance nodded. "Then who is he?" he didn't care what parts got his best friend going, he just wanted to guy to be happy.

"Well it's another cadet, which is the other problem. I can't be caught sleeping with another cadet, I'd get kicked out."

"Then don't get caught," came the reply. That was such a Lance thing to say, Hunk mused.

"There's a third problem," Hunk sighed, "I don't think he likes guys. Not like that. I mean, he's always flirting with girls."

Something clicked in Lance's mind, but he wasn't about to jump to conclusions. "Maybe he's bi, and he's scared to explore that side of his sexuality, or something? I dunno."

"That was deep, Lance," Hunk chuckled and found his hands letting go of his shirt. He was relaxing. "And maybe you're right. That'd be nice."

Lance blushed and rested his head on the back of the chair again. "But seriously dude, go for it. You never know what's going to happen."

"I'm going to lose my best friend, is what's going to happen," Hunk muttered under his breath.

Lance heard that. He definitely heard that, and that was all he needed to get up from the chair and sit next to Hunk.

"Lance?" Hunk watched what the other boy was doing.

"Don't get caught," Lance whispered before taking Hunk's face in his hands and closing the gap between them.

Hunk was torn between pushing him away so they didn't get into trouble, and pulling him close not wanting to let him go. He threw caution to the wind and decided on the latter. He had wanted this for so long that he wasn't about to push Lance away.

He slipped his hand up Lance's shirt. His skin felt so warm. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, but his hand stayed put. "Well..."

Lance blushed, burying his face in Hunk's chest. "S-sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Don't be sorry," Hunk whispered, "Do you know how badly I've wanted that to happen?"

"I could tell," Lance looked up and smirked, "You're hard."

Well gee Lance, be more blunt about it, Hunk thought with a blush.

Lance kissed both of Hunk's cheeks where his blush was creeping up. "Did you like that?" he asked, his hand creeping southward, "Cause you're blushing."

"Just a bit embarrassed by your bluntness," Hunk responded.

"Expect anything less from me babe?" Lance asked and Hunk was positively melting at being called "babe."

Lance took the silence as a no and continued reaching down, cupping Hunk's bulge in his hand. "You're a big boy," he purred.

Hunk arched his hips into Lance's hand. "A little."

"I like it," Lance said with a smile, "When I think of guys, I tend to think of them as big."

"Why don't you ever flirt with guys then?" Hunk found the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself from saying them. He realized too late that was such a rude thing to say.

"Cause there's only one guy in the entire Garrison I want to flirt with," Lance responded and kissed Hunk harder than before. "And I've got him right where I want him at this moment," he smiled with another kiss and a gentle squeeze of the bulge he still cupped in his hand.

Hunk moaned and bucked his hips into Lance's hand again. "Tease."

Lance removed his hand and ground his hips into Hunk's instead. "Mmm don't worry babe," he said in between kisses, "I'm gonna take good care of you." He got up to make sure the door was locked before heading back to the bed and pulling Hunk's shirt over his head. He spent a moment taking Hunk in, rubbing his own cock at the sight. "You're perfect," he mumbled.

Hunk pulled Lance close. "You're not so bad yourself." He pulled off Lance's shirt as well. "I've wanted you since I've met you." He kissed down Lance's chest, and slid his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. He licked his lips as Lance's cock sprung to life. He appreciated that he was already just at the right height to take it into his mouth. Lance moaned and buried his fingers into Hunk's hair. Hunk loved the reactions he was getting from the other boy.

Lance moaned and fought the urge to buck his hips. Hunk's mouth was not the orifice Lance wanted to fuck tonight. He pushed himself away from Hunk, they both were already panting.

Hunk had this look on his face that broke Lance's heart and he had to backtrack to make sure Hunk understood. "Oh, Hunk, babe. No no no. Don't think you did anything wrong, no. Fuck you did everything right, it felt so damn good. I just don't want to finish like that. I want to be inside you."

That changed Hunk's demeanor. "Oh? Oh!" and Lance nodded. "C'mere," and he pulled Hunk up to finish undressing him as well. He then pushed him back on the bed. "I can't wait to have you." He reached for the bottle of lube that he knew Hunk kept on his bedside table. He coated two fingers and then eased them into Hunk's asshole. He heard Hunk moan and it was the most amazing sound. He stretched him, and when he felt Hunk was ready, he looked up. "You ready for me big guy?" he cooed.

Hunk nodded. "Been ready." he moaned.

Lance crawled his way up to look Hunk in the eyes, "Then I'm about to rock your world," he whispered in Hunk's ear before lubing up his cock and inching his way into Hunk. He bit his lip as Hunk's asshole clenched around his cock. Fuck it felt so good. He gave Hunk a moment to adjust before starting to move.

He kept looking up at the door in case someone knocked, and truth be told, the risk of getting caught made the moment that much hotter. He moaned as Hunk cupped his ass with both of his large hands, driving him deeper inside him. Fuck, he didn't know how much more he could take.

Hunk kept one hand on Lance's ass, and snaked the other in between them to pump his own cock in time to Lance's thrusts. He reached up to kiss Lance as well. "God you feel so good."

"Oh fuck, so do you babe," Lance moaned into Hunk's ear. "Fuck I'm so close."

"Mmm fuck me too," Hunk moaned, his hand motions getting faster.

"God, please, fuck, do it," Lance moaned, "I wanna see you come."

Hunk closed his eyes and came between them, his come coming out in spurts , hitting both of them. Lance wasn't too far behind him, his body tensing as his orgasm racked through his body.

Lance collapsed on top of Hunk, catching his breath. "Wow." He panted.

"Wow is right," Hunk found his fingers combing through Lance's hair. He kissed the top of Lance's head. "Mmm c'mon let's get dressed so we can get to the showers and cleaned up."

Lance nodded, whimpering as he pulled out of Hunk. He reached for their clothes and threw his on, waiting for Hunk.

They walked to the showers and were thankful that they were empty. They stripped of their clothes again and Hunk found the largest stall, pulling Lance in with him. He reached for the shampoo and washed Lance's hair. He loved the way Lance shivered with pleasure at his hands in his hair. He then moved Lance under the water to wash out the shampoo and then switched to the soap, making sure to focus on Lance because Hunk was fine, and Hunk could wash himself, and Lance was so spent and it was honestly so beautiful to see, that Lance had been so turned on that his climax took everything out of him.

He finished washing himself as Lance began to yawn with a pout, "I wanted to take care of you," he whined.

Hunk kissed his forehead. "Next time, babe. Promise. You're just so out of it. Your knees are weak." He turned the shower off and wrapped them up in towels, scooping up their uniforms to put in the communial hamper for washing. Once back in Hunk's dorm, he laid Lance on the bed and spooned him from behind, not caring that they were both naked, not anymore. He buried his face in Lance's neck.

They were going to need to switch to the double dorm, definitely.


End file.
